Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back
by JohnCad1992
Summary: Max the Boxer has escaped from the Dog Pound! Oh no, this is not good! Max is about to get his revenge on Brian Griffin. Will Max carry out his revenge? Can Brian protect his family, the New Griffins from Max? Find out in this trequel. Sequel to "When Families Unite" and Part One of "Brian Gets Dognapped".
1. Escaped From The Pound - Prologue

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

_Escaped from the Pound_

One night, in the Quahog Dog Pound, the two guards are having their break playing Monopoly in the Staff Room. "Boy, I gotta tell ya, Sean." said the guard rolling the dice. "Putting dogs to sleep is such a cruel job." he moved the piece 5 spaces.

"No kiddin', Nick." said Sean the guard. "We've been losing dogs, last Christmas." Sean rolled the dice and moved his piece 4 spaces and landed on 'Chance'. Sean picked up the card, read 'Get Out of Jail Free' and kept it on his person.

"Well, New Year, New Us" said Nick rolling the dice. "We're patrolling the cell block, doing roll call and here we are playing some Monopoly." he moved his piece 6 spaces, landed on Marvin Gardens and paid the rent. "Isn't life any easier with us working together as friends?"

"Yeah, Nick." said Sean. "High School buddies back then as teenagers and the Police Academy when our career started. Life is amazing."

Suddenly, one of the guards opened the Staff Room door and said. "We have a problem!"

"What's the problem, Dirk?" asked Nick.

"One of the cells is broken out!" said Dirk. "The alarm in the block is going off and the dogs are barking! We have to check this out!" Sean and Nick looked at each other and back at Dirk.

"Let's roll." said Nick.

In the cell block, Sean, Nick and Dirk walked quickly in the block with batons and they found an empty cell. "He's gone!" said Nick.

"He could be anywhere, Nick." said Sean. "I just hope that he didn't plan to escape."

"He's escaped?" said Nick. "How is this possible, Dirk?"

"It looks like someone just left a note here, before the escape." said Dirk. "And it reads 'So long, suckers'." The guards gaped in horror as they realised about the escape.

Outside, the hatch opened as Max the Boxer climbed out of it, ran out of the area and stopped by the nearest alleyway. "I'm free." said Max the Boxer panting for freedom. "I'm free! And that means, Brian Griffin is gonna pay."

On TV, the news was being broadcasted from inside Quahog Channel 5 News Studio. "Good morning Quahog, I'm Tom Tucker." said Tom Tucker.

"And I'm Joyce Kinney." said Joyce Kinney.

"Here's today's breaking news." he said reporting. "Quahog Dog Show runner-up Max the Boxer has escaped from the Dog Pound last night, and will be wreaking his revenge on the two champions, Brian Griffin from Male division, and his wife, Ellie from Female division."

"That's right, Tom." she said. "Max was nowhere to be seen since his escape, as the guards and the warden were on the search of Max's whereabouts."

"We now go live to our Asian correspondent Tricia Takanawa reporting at the nearest alleyway." he said. "What's happening out there?"

At the alleyway, Tricia Takanawa is currently reporting about Max's escape. "Tom, I'm standing here outside the alleyway near Max's hideout." said Tricia Takanawa. "To interview with the pound escapee and runner-up of the Dog Show." She interviews Max as he enters the scene. "Max, now that you've made that escape, what are you going to do next?"

"Well, Asian lady," said Max. "Firstly, I'm gonna pick me up one of the lady dogs. Oh yes, there are some fine bitches out there. This will make Ellie jealous, even though she is already married."

"Um, yes well, apart from that, what else are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well, secondly," he said. "I'M GONNA KILL BRIAN GRIFFIN!" Everybody in all of Quahog (except Glenn Quagmire, which of course said "Oh right", and his blind girlfriend Kate) gasped in horror while watching the news on TV. "That's right, that no-good liberal, drug using, tree whizzing, son of a bitch, who put me in this godforsaken pound for almost a year, and now since I've escaped from this hellhole, you're dead, Brian Griffin! Do you hear me?! You're a dead dog! If you're watching this or listening to this on the radio, you'd better get your ass ready, because I will come over there and I will kill you! Apologies for the language, Tricia."

"None taken." she said. "Back to you, Tom."

Back in the studio. "Thanks, Tricia." said Tom.

"And so, many questions are remained." said Joyce. "Will Max gets his revenge? Can Brian Griffin try and protect his family from him? Find out in Part One of Brian Gets Dognapped."

"Or, Brian and Ellie 3, The Boxer Bites Back." said Tom. "And now, we end our news as you turn to Chapter 1. Thanks for reading, I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I've been Joyce Kinney." she said. "Come back this afternoon for our latest update."

_END OF PROLOGUE_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 1 is on its way. That's right, Ellie's ex-boyfriend and Brian's mere mortal enemy has returned, so watch out for him in the later chapters.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	2. Brian's Restless Night - Ch1

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on the TV Series"Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

_Brian's Restless Night_

The trequel takes place in the New Griffin's house in Dogtown, Ohio, on the night after their nightly love making, as Brian and Ellie Griffin are laying in their bed collarless. "Whoa, that was some love we had tonight." said Ellie panting.

"Yeah," said Brian panting. "I'm glad that we've had our romantic evening date."

"Me too, honey." she said. "I'm glad that you used protection."

"I'm glad too, dear." he said. "Didn't wanna end up having accidental pregnancy, because you're already pregnant with more of my unborn puppies." They both laughed and sighed.

"Hey Brian," she said. "Do you remember when we had our Valentine's Day date?"

"I remember, dear." he said emptying out his used condom and poured into a plastic cup. "It's been a year since we both first met at the vet back in Quahog. It was like our first anniversary of how we first met." he then threw his used condom away.

"I know, honey." she said. "And it'll be our first wedding anniversary next month."

"Yeah," he said. "I wonder when our puppies will get home from your Mom and Dad's."

"They'll be home after school, dear." she said. "Let's get some rest."

"Okay, baby." he said, then they both kissed each other and turned out the lights. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, hubby." she said. The two mates yawned, closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Suddenly, after several minutes of sleeping, they heard some loud music coming from outside. "Brian, what was that noise?" she asked.

"That noise is coming from outside." he said.

"Do you think you can handle it, my dear?" she asked.

"Fine, honey." he said, then he got out of bed, walked to the window, took a deep breath, opened it and shouted at the top of his lungs at the party neighbours. "WILL YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN?! IT'S AFTER MIDNIGHT, AND SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Sorry, pal!" called the neighbour. "It's the after-party, we're gonna make the best of this!"

"Yes, that's good and all," called Brian. "But now we're exhausted, and I'm going to work tomorrow morning and I need my sleep!"

"What the hell is going on out here?!" called Zack opening his window.

"Zack, these noisy neighbours are keeping me up all night!" called Brian.

"I know, they're keeping me up too!" called Zack. "And my pregnant wife, and probably my Mom!"

"They're also keeping my wife up!" called Brian. "I need to go to work tomorrow!"

"So do I!" called Zack. "And also, my wife's bound to have our first litter anytime soon, and I'm gonna be a Dad!"

"Will you two shut up?!" called the neighbour.

"How about you guys shut up?!" yelled Zack. "Us dogs are trying to get some sleep, and you are the one that keeps us up all night, and we'll not enjoy our day tomorrow morning, because of your ruckus!"

"Zachary, what was that noise?!" called Beatrice.

"It's the after-party neighbours, Mom!" he called. "These noisy neighbours down there, are keeping us up all night!"

"I'll take care of this!" she called. "Just go to sleep!"

"I will, Mom!" he called. "Brian, Mom's taking care of this problem, now let's get some sleep!"

"Thanks, Zack!" called Brian, then they both closed their windows and went back to bed.

"Who was that complaining next door?" asked Ellie.

"It's Zack." said Brian. "But I think Beatrice will take care of this party problem."

"I know, dear." she said. They heard Beatrice shouting at the noisy neighbours.

"Listen, you bunch of hooligans," shouted Beatrice. "If you don't turn your frickin music off, I will call the police!"

"You better not, you crazy old hag!" shouted the party neighbour.

"Oh yes I ruddy will!" she shouted. "I'm going to count to three! One… Two…!" Then, the music stopped. "That's what I thought, now tell all your friends to go home, and go to bed!" As soon as the neighbour told his friends to go home and with Beatrice returning home, the two mates hear the sound of crickets chirping and owls hooting.

"Ahh, the sound of silence." said Ellie. "Listen to that."

"Yep, no more loud noises." said Brian. "Now goodnight." Then, the two mates returned to their sleep.

At 1:15 AM, Brian let out a fart and sighed, then Ellie sniffs. "Brian, did you fart in the bed?" she asked wafting the smell.

"Yeah, it must've been some burrito I had from Taco Bell." said Brian.

"Burritos give you bad gas, Brian. Now goodnight." she said, then they both gone back to sleep.

At 1:55 AM, Ellie shakes and shivers. "Max, what the hell are you doing?" she said. "No, no, no! Get off me!"

"Ellie!" said Brian shaking her.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" she shrieked, then she punched him on the nose. Brian feels his nose.

"Ellie, why did you hit me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Brian." she said. "I've had this awful dream, when Max was about to violate me." Brian comforts her.

"Nevermind, Ellie." he said. "Now, go back to sleep, it was just a dream."

"Alright, goodnight my cute hubby." she said kissing Brian's nose, then they both went back to sleep.

At 2:43 AM, Brian stammers in his worry, holding onto his crotch. "What's the matter, Brian?" she asked in her sleep.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." he said sitting up.

"Well, go then." she said. "I just don't want you wetting our bed."

"Alright, dear." he said kissing her. "I'll be back in two shakes." He gets out of bed, then he walks into the master bathroom and faced towards the tree stump toilet.

Ellie heard Brian tinkling in the toilet and sighing in his relief. She even heard his pee hitting the water in the toilet bowl, and she felt one of their unborn puppies squeezing her bladder making her realise that she needs the toilet too. She pressed her legs onto her thighs and held her paws tight onto her crotch to try and stop the leak coming out of her. "Ah, yeah, get outta there, Mountain Dew." he said sighing. After a minute, she heard a tinkle turning into smaller drops, and tinier drops, followed by a small spout, and then he was finished with a sigh. "Ahh, that was some good pee." he said shaking his crotch twice, then he flushed the toilet.

Brian walks back to bed leaving the bathroom, then he sees his desperate wife needing the toilet. "You need the toilet too right?" he said.

"I do, Brian." she said sitting up. "I do."

"Well, go ahead." he said. "I don't want you wetting our bed either."

"Thanks Brian," she said kissing him. "I'll be back." she gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom, then she sits onto the tree stump toilet seat.

Brian laid his head on the pillow, then he heard Ellie tinkling in the toilet and sighing in her relief. He even heard her pee splashing into the water in the bowl, while he's closing his eyes and sounding asleep like a puppy. "Aahh, yeah," she sighed. "This feels like I'm in Heaven." He heard Ellie finding it relaxing. After another minute, he heard a tinkle turning into smaller drops, and tinier drops, and then she was finished with a sigh. "Aahh, that's the stuff." she said wiping her crotch with a piece of toilet paper, drops it into the bowl on her pee water and flushed the toilet.

Ellie walks out of the bathroom and got back into bed with her sleeping husband. "Feeling better now, dear?" he asked in his sleep.

"Yep, we both went, and now we're empty." she said feeling relaxed.

"Great, now we can sleep without our worries." he said. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, hubby." she said, then they went back to sleep.

At 4:03 AM, Ellie woke with a loud thunderstorm clapping. "Oh no." she said feeling scared.

"What's the matter, Ellie?" he asked in his sleep.

"It's the thunderstorm, Brian. I hate thunderstorms." she said whimpering. "It's just like in my puppyhood."

Brian hears a thunderstorm roaring. "It's just a little thunder, dear." he said. "It'll soon blow over." he then saw Ellie hiding under the covers and quivering in fear. "Ellie, come out of the covers." he opened the covers to see Ellie whimpering in fear.

"Brian, the storms are about to get me." she said. "Comfort me." Brian folded his arms.

"Ellie, there is no way I'm gonna comfort you, just because you're afraid of a little storm." he said stubbornly. "Just because you've got Astraphobia as you were a puppy, doesn't mean I have one." Then he heard a thunderstorm clapping startling the two mates. The second clap of the storm made them hide under the covers and quiver in fear.

"You were saying, Brian?" she said.

"I forgot, I'm afraid of thunderstorms too." he said.

"You see, this is why we're made for each other." she said opening the covers.

"I know, dear." he said. "Let's cuddle each other and sleep, until the storm blows over."

"Sure, honey." she said, then she and Brian cuddle each other. "Thunder mates for life?"

"Thunder mates for life." he said, then they settled down to sleep.

The next morning, Brian heard the alarm clock reading '6:00 AM' buzzing, turns it off with his paw, opened his tired eyes, opens his covers, gets off his side of the bed and walks into the bathroom to wash his face.

In the kitchen, Brian makes himself a cup of coffee and two slices of toast for breakfast. Afterwards, Brian sat down at the table having his breakfast.

After breakfast, Brian wears his bus driver's uniform after putting on his collar, when he heard Ellie puking into the tree stump toilet. "Are you alright in there, dear?" asked Brian.

"I'm fine, honey." she said. "Just a little…" she held her mouth with her cheeks full of sick and pukes into the toilet.

"Another sign of pregnancy." he said. "Morning sickness. Anyway, I'm going to work now."

"Okay, have a good day dear." she said, then she pukes again into the toilet. "Don't kiss me, while I'm sick."

"Okay, I'll be going now." he said. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too, ho…" she said before puking into the toilet again. "Oh and Brian."

"Yeah?" he said.

"Your fly's open." she said pointing to his pants. Brian looks at his pants.

"Oh." he said zipping up his pants. "Thanks, Ellie."

"You're welcome, dear." she said. Brian leaves the house on his way to the Bus Station.

Ellie looks at her chunks of sick inside the toilet. "Oh God, that's disgusting." she said. "At least my belly didn't act up anymore." suddenly, she felt her bladder squeezing. "Oh God, now I gotta go powder my nose." She then sat on the toilet and sighed as she began to pee.

o - o - o - o - o

At Dogtown Buses, Chester the Pitbull gossips with the Info Spaniel, when Brian Griffin enters the bus station with his tired eyes. "Mornin' Chester." said Brian.

"Brian, my boy." said Chester. "What happened to you?"

"I couldn't get my sleep last night, Chester." said Brian. "Damn party neighbours keeping me and my wife up after midnight."

"These neighbours can be noisy sometimes." said Chester. "That's why we have our coffee machine to help perk you up for the day." Chester offers Brian a cup of coffee.

"Oh gee, thanks Chester." said Brian, then takes a sip.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at Dogtown Veterinarian Hospital, Ellie is consulting the Westie GP about her symptoms. "Here's the problem, Dr. Jones." said Ellie. "I keep having Morning Sickness, Mood Swings, Cravings and I had to pee frequently everytime one of my unborns are squeezing my bladder." Dr. Harold Jones ponders about her symptoms.

"Mrs. Griffin, when was the last time you had mating intercourse with your husband?" asked Dr. Jones.

"It was on our honeymoon on a third Saturday in Martha's Vineyard around June." she said.

"I see." he said. "We're gonna have to do your Sonography test, Mrs. Griffin."

In the Sonography room, Dr. Jones is scanning Ellie's womb with the ultrasound. "Mrs. Griffin, this machine shows that you'll be having a second litter of six." he said.

"That's less than what we had." she said. "What breed are those?"

"Well, you'll be having three more Labradors and three more Salukis." he said.

"Well, that's what we've been expecting." she said.

"I know." he said. "At this point, you'll be ready to give birth in more or less than 36 days."

Ellie dropped her jaw in her drama. "But it's our anniversary next month." she said. "And I was hoping that Brian has something to give to me from his heart."

"I know you'll have your special occasion with Brian," he said. "But sometimes, things might happen on the day before or the day after your anniversary. Now in the meantime, I'd like to advise you to not drink while pregnant. Same goes for your husband, when they came."

"I understand, doctor." she said.

"Hey Ellie," said Zack entering the scene. "Haven't you heard? My puppies are coming."

"Well, looks like you're ready to be a father, Zack." she said.

"Mr. Zachary Phillips, don't you realise that we're in the middle of a checkup?" said Dr. Jones.

"Oh, sorry, Dr. Jones." said Zack. "I didn't know you were checking on Ellie. I just wanted to let her know that my wife is going in labour."

"Well you better hurry on over to your wife." said Dr. Jones. "She's waiting for you."

"Oh, thanks, doctor." said Zack.

"I'll always believe in you, Zack." she said. "And good luck."

"Thanks, Ellie." he said, then he leaves the room on his way to the Delivery Room.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile, Brian takes another sip of coffee, while driving the bus on the road. 'Must not sleep on the job.' thought Brian to himself. 'Just because you've had a rough night, doesn't mean you have to doze off.'

'Ting' went the bell.

"There's the bell." said Brian as he drives near the stop zone, indicating right, stops at the stop and opening the doors as the passenger dog prepares to get off.

"Thanks, sir." said the passenger getting off. Brian gives the passenger an okay sign, closed the doors and drives on from the stop.

The bus drives on as Brian places his hand-paw over his mouth as he yawns, then places his paw back on the wheel, when finished yawning. 'Can this day get any better?' thought Brian to himself.

Suddenly his phone vibrates, then he answers it with his Bluetooth headset. "Dogtown Buses, go for Brian Griffin." said Brian.

"Hi Brian," said Ellie on headset. "Just wanted to let you know that we'll be having our second litter of six."

"Six puppies?" he said. "How'd you know that?"

"I've got some Sonography photos from Dr. Jones." she said. "He said to me that our new puppies will be coming next month."

"Next month? But it's…" he said before seeing the next bus stop. "Hold on baby, I've got this."

"Okay." she said.

Brian pulls over at the stop indicating right, opens the doors and said. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like a weekly regular ticket please." said the passenger dog getting on the bus.

"Alright," said Brian as he inputs one weekly regular ticket, then the price comes up as '$5.00'. "That'll be five dollars, please."

"Okay." said the passenger dog as he pays Brian a five dollar bill, then Brian prints out a weekly ticket.

"Here you go, enjoy your week." said Brian giving the passenger a ticket.

"Thanks, sir." said the passenger dog taking the ticket, then he walks to the seats and sits down on the seat. Brian closes the doors and drives on from the stop zone.

"Sorry Ellie, passenger for a week." said Brian. "Anyway, next month? But it's our anniversary."

"I know, dear." she said. "But sometimes our anniversary comes before, or after our second litter of pups come into our world."

"I know, honey." he said. "But one question though, do you think that you can hold them in until after our anniversary?"

"I think I'll try." she said. "Can't say I'll risk it. Anyway, I've been told by the doctor that I shouldn't drink while they're in there, and neither should you, after they came."

"I'm sure we wouldn't, cutie pie." he said. "Well, I better get going, I have a job to do."

"Okay, you do that, dear." she said. "See you at home soon."

"Kisses?" he said.

"Sure, dear. Mwah." she said kissing.

"Mwah." he said kissing. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." she said, then the call ended.

'Puppies will be born on our anniversary?' he thought to himself. 'That'll be like two events in one day.'

o - o - o - o - o

Later that afternoon, the puppies have entered the New Griffin's house from school. "Hi Mom, we're home." said the puppies. Ellie was overjoyed to see them again.

"Hi pups," said Ellie, then she kisses the puppies' heads. "How was Grandma and Grandpa?"

"It was great, Mom." said Brian Jr.. "And Dean was right, Grandpa did become Mayor of this town for 3 years."

"Of course I'm right, Junior." said Dean. "Even Uncle Fidget told me that."

"And Aunt Jane taught me how to do a pawstand." said Genie.

"Aunt Jane taught you that?" said Ellie.

"Yes she did, Mom." said Genie. "Like this." Genie placed her front paws and lifted both her legs up in the air and gently walked with her front paws.

"My, that's clever, Genie." said Ellie.

"Just be careful not to fall on…" said Martin, before Genie fell on someone. "...Frank."

"Get off me, Genie." muffled Frank feeling his nose and muzzle against Genie's belly.

"Sorry, Frank." said Genie getting up, then Frank gets up and brushes his school clothes. "Tried the best I can, Mom."

"That's okay, Genie." said Ellie stroking Genie. "Practice makes perfect and I'm sure that you'll be careful next time you're around everybody."

"I'm sure you would, Mom." said Genie.

Later, Brian returned home tired. "Honey I'm home." said Brian yawning.

"Hey Brian," said Ellie. "Still tired after work?"

"Still am, dear." he said undressing.

"Hi Dad." said Brian Jr..

"Oh, hi son." said Brian. "Daddy had a rough night."

"So are you gonna take a nap, Dad?" asked Sally.

"I am, Sally." he said removing his underpants.

"Eew, Dad, put some clothes on." said Mitzi covering her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, Mitzi." said Ellie removing Mitzi's hands from her eyes. "We're all dogs here at home."

"Easy for you to say, Mom." said Mitzi.

"Your mother's right, Mitzi." he said laying on the sofa. "There's nothing wrong with showing off our essences. You just gotta take the load off, go with the flow, even release yourself from every single material you wear."

"Way ahead of you, Dad." said Brian Jr. as he got undressed from his school clothes and jumped onto his Dad.

"Heh-heh, I knew you've got the right idea, Junior." said Brian. "We're a dog family." He strokes his son's furred back.

"Oh, brother." said Sally, Genie and Mitzi.

And so, with the puppies return from their grandparents and Brian gets to take a nap, the family will be having their normal day.

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 2 is coming soon.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	3. Max On The Run - Ch2

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

_Max On The Run_

Meanwhile in Quahog, Max and his Doberman minions were on the search of the whereabouts of Brian Griffin. "Keep searching, boys." said Max. "He should be around here somewhere."

"He's not in the alleyway, Max." said the Doberman minion. "We checked the dumpster."

"Are you sure about that, Seth?" said Max. "Don't tell me that Brian peed on the dumpster."

"Not a single scent." said Seth.

"Damn, not even close." said Max.

"What about that place?" asked another minion.

"What place, Rico?" said Max. "Spit it out."

"That apartment that Brian used to live there." said Rico.

"Well, let's go pay him a visit." said Max.

In the apartment, Lou Spinazola was sitting at the reception desk, when Max and his minions entered the building.

"What can I do for you, boys?" asked Lou.

"Sir, we're looking for Brian Griffin." said Seth.

"Where's Brian?" said Max.

"He just checked out a few months ago." said Lou.

"Don't play games with me." said Max. "Where's Brian Griffin?"

"I'm not playing games." said Lou. "I said he just checked out."

"What the hell do you mean checked out?" said Max.

"He's gone, left, out of our hair." said Lou. "Now get out of my building, before I castrate you boys one by one." he threatened them with a big pair of scissors.

Outside, Max and his minions are still on the search. "I don't get it, Max." said Rico. "How are we gonna find Brian now?"

"Well, his family must have a piece of him." said Max.

"Where would we find his family?" asked Seth.

"Spooner Street." said Max.

"Well, let's go pay the family a visit." said Rico.

While Max and his minions are on their way to the Griffin's house, Seabreeze is watching them from the bush. 'There's that Boxer who escaped from the pound.' thought Seabreeze. 'and he brought his minions with him.' Seabreeze follows them to see what they're up to.

o - o - o - o - o

In the Griffin's house, the Griffins are watching TV, when they heard a loud knock. Peter answers the door and said. "Well if it isn't Brian's nemesis."

"You know me well, Peter." said Max. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Because we saw you on the news." said Peter. "And you said that you were gonna kill Brian." Max smirks.

"Makes you think, Griffin." said Max. "And before you try and call Joe again," he then calls his minions. "Seth! Rico!" Seth and Rico came inside the house.

"Are those your friends?" asked Lois.

"More like insurance," said Max. "To make sure you don't get in my way."

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"Until I know where Brian Griffin is now," said Max. "No-one leaves this house." The Dobermans shut the front door, the back door and locked them.

"What if I need to go to the bathroom?" asked Chris.

"I'm afraid that's the only reason you can leave." said Max.

"You're a monster version of me, Max!" said Stewie. "I know what you are, you're just trying to persuade us to let you get near…"

"Shut up!" shouted Max. "Anyway, we're gonna play a little game."

A few minutes later, Seabreeze sees the Griffins tied up by Max and his minions through the window. "Alright, no more foolin' around." said Max. "Where's Brian Griffin?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter. "I have no idea where he is."

"Here's the thing, Peter." said Max. "Every bean you won't spill, you get a nibble."

"What nibble?" said Peter.

"I'll show you." said Max. "Rico, give one of the Griffins a nibble." Rico nibbled Chris's arm.

"Ow, that bites!" said Chris.

"So what you're saying is, every time we don't tell, you'll bite us?" said Lois.

"On the arm, lady." said Max. "Now I'm gonna ask again, and one of you has to tell us, one way or another."

"You wouldn't dare bite us, even if we won't tell you." said Stewie.

"Oh, wouldn't we?" said Max. "Well, we can make this the longest chapter in this fanfiction, if this is how it's gonna be. Where's Brian Griffin?"

"You're bluffing!" said Chris.

"We'll never tell you!" said Meg. "And even if you bite us, we still won't tell you!"

"Is that so?" said Max, then he snaps his fingers. Seth and Rico bite Meg and Chris on their arm.

"Ow!" said Meg and Chris in pain.

"Now, where's Brian Griffin?" said Max.

"You are so full of crap, Max." said Peter. "No one bites my family, except Brian if he gets aggressive. No matter how much you bite, we'll still never tell ya. So either you untie us right now, or so help me God, I'll freakin' strangle the three of yas."

"Well, we'd like to see you try." said Max.

"Alright, you've asked for it." said Peter, then he wiggles himself to get himself out of the ropes, but all of a sudden, his phone fell out of his pocket and out of the ropes.

"Well, what do we have here." said Max looking at Peter's phone.

"Max, don't you dare go into Peter's phone!" said Stewie. "That's Daddy's phone! I mean it! I will go upstairs to my room, get out my device and I will destroy you completely!"

"Quiet, football head!" said Max. "Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?!"

"Football head?!" said Stewie. "Well, that's a new low for you!"

"Now let's see what you have from Brian." said Max, before seeing the keypad on the phone saying 'enter passcode'. "Dammit, it has a passcode!"

"Ha, try your luck, you bitch humper!" said Peter in triumph. "You'll never get into my phone!"

"Won't I?" said Max. "Well, what's your birthday? It's gotta be your birthday."

"I'm not gonna tell you my birthday!" said Peter.

"That's right!" said Lois. "It's Peter's personal info!"

"We're not gonna tell you our Dad's birthday!" said Meg.

"Yeah, what she said, you dumb Boxer!" said Chris.

Suddenly, Glenn Quagmire sees the Griffins and Max through the window, after Seabreeze hides in a bush. "Hey, big dog." said Glenn. "If you want Brian, I know where he is. He's moved out to Dogtown, Ohio."

The Griffins gasped in shock. "QUAGMIRE!" shrieked the Griffins.

"Thanks, Hawaiian Shirt." said Max dropping Peter's phone. "I guess we'll just be on our way." Max and his minions leave the Griffin's house, then Glenn came in and untied the Griffins.

"Why did you tell him that, Quagmire?!" asked Peter in shock.

"To save your lives, that's why." said Glenn. "You'll thank me later."

"Thank you?" said Lois.

"Thank you for what?" said Peter. "For ruining our dog's lives?"

"Well, what choice did I have?" said Glenn. "At least I've saved your asses. Giggity."

"Well now you've ruined Brian's!" said Stewie in tears. "Now you should realise that because of you, Brian and his new family are doomed!"

Outside, Seabreeze comes out of the bush, looks at the Griffin family and Glenn through the window, and sees Max and his minions on their way back to his hideout. "Oh no." said Seabreeze. "This sounds like Brian could be in trouble, I have to warn somebody." Seabreeze runs from Spooner Street to find and warn someone.

o - o - o - o - o

At Jasper's apartment, Seabreeze ran towards Jasper's front door. "Jasper, Jasper!" said Seabreeze knocking on the door. Jasper opens the door.

"You called my name?" said Jasper.

"There's no time for that, Jasper." she said. "Didn't you see the news?"

"What's on the news?" he asked.

"Max has escaped," she said. "I saw him at the apartment interrogating Lou about Brian's whereabouts, tortured the Griffins, and now he's going after Brian."

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"You're Brian's cousin and I'm a friend of his." she replied.

"Well, what can we do?" he asked.

"We've got to stop him." she said.

"Where's this 'Max' going to?" he asked.

"He's going to Dogtown in Ohio." she said. "We could go for a ride in your Ferrari."

"Well, I wish I could," he said. "But here's the thing. Ricardo and I have this 'Pride' thing going on tomorrow, and we don't wanna miss it."

"Suit yourself." she said, then she's about to leave.

"Who did you say you were?" he asked.

"I'm Seabreeze." she said, then she leaves.

"Seabreeze, like a cocktail." he said. "Ricardo, we have to get ready for tomorrow." he then gets inside.

Seabreeze warns a few dogs about Max's escape and Brian's whereabouts, but they weren't interested, Brutus wanted no part of it, Jesse wants to stay with John Herbert because he's got arthritis, a Chihuahua hasn't heard of Brian, not even a group of stray dogs.

"This is hopeless." she said. "There's got to be someone in his family." Suddenly she has an idea. "Of course, I've seen that dog before. His Italian brother. I've got to find him, there's no time to lose. Brian's life is at stake." she then made a dash.

o - o - o - o - o

At Vinny's Mansion, Vinny catches some sun rays, while smoking a cigar, when Seabreeze sees him through the fence. "That's him." she said. "He's related to Brian."

She then rushed to the gate, then she pressed the call button. "Hello, who is it?" asked the intercom.

"It's Seabreeze." she said. "I'd like to see Vinny, please."

"Reason?" it said.

"Visitation." she said.

"Hold on a second." it said, then a second later. "He's upstairs at the balcony. Shall I call him?"

"Might as well." she said.

"I'm sorry, is that a yes or a no?" it said.

"It's a yes." she said.

"Okay, I'll get him." it said.

At the balcony, a butler approaches Vinny. "Master Vincent Albert Leo Costello-Griffin, there's someone who would like to see you." said the butler.

"Who's this someone, I'd like to know?" asked Vinny.

"That someone said that she is known as Seabreeze." said the butler. "Shall I let her in?"

"Of course." said Vinny. "I'd love to hear some from her."

"Of course you would, Master Vincent." said the butler.

Back outside, the gate opens as Seabreeze rushed to the front garden facing towards the balcony, before hearing the intercom. "Cause no trouble."

She then calls Vinny. "Vincent, Vincent!"

"What is it, Seabreeze?" asked Vinny.

"Didn't you hear the news?" she asked.

"What's the news?" he asked.

"Max has escaped!" she said.

"Escaped?" he said.

"Yes, escaped!" she said.

"Well, what's he doing now?" he asked.

"Well, I saw him interrogating Lou at the apartment, torturing the Griffins at the house on Spooner Street and now, he's gonna be on his way to…" she said before Vinny disappears. "Vincent, hello?"

She then heard the garage door opens, as Vinny leaves the garage in his Clio, stops on the drive, and opens the window, as Seabreeze walks towards it. "Hop in." he said.

Inside Vinny's Clio, Vinny asks Seabreeze. "Where's Max about to go?"

"He's going to Dogtown, Ohio." said Seabreeze. "And he said that he's going to kill Brian, but we've got to stop him."

"Well, there's no way that delinquent Boxer is gonna get his paws on my big brother, nor my sister-in-law." he said.

"I didn't know you had a sister-in-law." she said.

"Well, basically his wife." he said. "Anyway, we've got to get to Brian and Ellie's first, before Max does. Let's roll, or as we say in Italy, let's-a go." And with that, Vinny and Seabreeze are on their way to the freeway.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 3 is coming soon. The next chapter might feature the new pub scene I also made up.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	4. Brian's Pub Life - Ch3

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 3_

_Brian's Pub Life_

One afternoon in Dogtown, there is a pub built for dogs called "The Dog and The Tree" with a neon sign animating a dog whizzing on the tree with his leg up. While the puppies and the other puppies are having fun in the puppy play area, Brian and Ellie Griffin are socialising with Zack and Jenny Phillips in the Beer Garden.

"So Zack, Jenny, how's your puppy birth so far?" asked Brian.

"It went great, Brian." said Zack. "I mean, Jenny has survived the birth of our first litter."

"Zack and I have seven puppies right now." said Jenny.

"Ever thought of names, Jenny?" asked Ellie.

"Well, they're Ben, Lori, Steve, Ellie-Jane, Brock, Naomi and Gordon." said Jenny.

"So you have four boys and three girls of your Husky puppies?" said Brian.

"Yes they are, Brian." said Zack. "Oh, I gotta use the hydrant, stay right here, baby girl."

"Actually I gotta use the hydrant too." said Brian. "I've had a lot to drink."

"All the coffee you had this morning, along with some Martinis, Diet Cokes and Mountain Dews for the rest of the day?" said Ellie. "No wonder those beverages have gone through your body this fast."

"Not as fast since we did the Dog Show." he said, then he and Ellie laughed.

"Alright, Brian," said Zack. "Let's go, I'll show you where the men's room is."

"You will?" said Brian.

"Yes, Brian." said Zack. He and Brian walk inside the pub towards the toilets. "The sign with the dog by the fire hydrant is obviously the men's restroom."

"So what was your experience on giving birth?" asked Ellie.

"It was intense, Ellie." said Jenny. "I thought I was dead afterwards, but somehow, I felt okay now."

"Well as long as you brought your puppies into the world." said Ellie. "You start your own family with Zack."

"Of course, Ellie." said Jenny. "One question though. Have you ever given birth?"

"I did once back in Quahog, Jenny." said Ellie. "All the pain I had in my womb, Brian helped me bring my puppies into the world, and now, in the next couple of months, they'll be turning one."

"And before then," said Jenny. "You could give birth to another litter right before or after your anniversary next month."

"Best hope not on the day of our anniversary." said Ellie. "Otherwise, that'll be like both their birthdays and our anniversary at the same time."

"I'm sure it wouldn't happen, Ellie." said Jenny patting Ellie's head.

In the Men's restroom, Brian and Zack are using the hydrant urinals. "Brian, I've gotta ask you something." said Zack.

"Yeah, what is it, Zack?" asked Brian.

"Well, since I became the father of my first litter of puppies, do I really have to be there for them?" asked Zack.

"I'm afraid so, Zack." said Brian. "A father should always be there for his puppies. Hell, I've been a father since my first litter of pups were born. No booze, no nothin'. Just being a Dad as I am."

"Of course you're the Dad, Brian." said Zack. "I just don't want to get caught up between raising my puppies and helping my Mom."

"Can't be that bad." said Brian. "At least your Mom's a Grandma."

"A Grandma to my pups." said Zack shaking his crotch twice, then walking to the sink to wash his paws. "I can't believe you're still going."

"What can I say?" said Brian. "I've had a lot to drink, and I'm lettin' it pass through me."

Back outside, the Griffin puppies are playing with the Phillips puppies. "You must be our neighbour's puppies." said Brian Jr.. "My name's Brian Griffin Jr. and these are my siblings, Dean, Genie, Frank, Coco, Martin, Sally, Eli and Mitzi."

"Hi Brian Jr., I'm Lori." said Lori Phillips. "And these are my sibs, Ben, Steve, Ellie-Jane, Brock, Naomi and Gordon."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Brock. I'm Frank." said Frank.

"Nice to see you, Frank." said Brock Phillips. "Where did y'all come from?"

"We came all the way from Quahog, Rhode Island." said Dean.

"Quahog?" said Gordon Phillips. "What was it like there?"

"Bustlin'." said Frank. "But we've met the Griffins, since we were three weeks old."

"The Griffins?" said Naomi Phillips. "Who are they?"

"They're Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg and Stewie." said Martin sitting on top of the slide.

"Really?" said Ellie-Jane Phillips.

"Yeah." he said. "They're the Griffin Family."

"Hey kid," said the puppy. "Slide down the slide." Martin slides down.

"We're looking forward to meeting you pups in our backyard." said Steve Phillips.

"And we're looking forward to meeting you pups in our backyard." said Coco. "But for some reason, there's a fence between our backyards."

"Well we could play in the front yard." said Ben Phillips.

"That's a good idea, Ben." said Brian Jr.. "That way, we can see each other."

The two husbands returned to their table next to their wives. "You hubbies feeling okay?" asked Ellie.

"We're both okay, Ellie." said Brian. "I taught Zack how to become the father."

"Yeah, Brian said to me that a certain father should always bond with his children." said Zack. "Unlike his friend, Peter." he and Brian laughed.

"Zack might be struggling." said Jenny.

"What do you mean?" asked Ellie.

"You see, Ellie." replied Jenny. "Zack might be stuck between raising our puppies and helping out his mom. He couldn't do two things at once in each day."

"It won't be that bad, Jenny." said Ellie. "I'm sure your puppies will be meeting their Grandma Beatrice any time soon."

"How would you know that?" asked Jenny.

"I'm pretty sure that Beatrice will tell your puppies one of the stories, while Zack takes good care of Beatrice and watches them." suggested Ellie.

"I'm sure Zack will do good with those things." said Jenny. "Either way, he could spend time with Bea and still be there for our pups, and everybody wins."

Zack is still unsure about how to raise his puppies and take care of his mum. "I don't know, Brian." said Zack. "I don't know how to raise even a single puppy and help my Mom in one day."

"You'll do fine, Zack." said Brian comforting Zack. "Your wife's gonna feed them, you just worry about helping your Mom."

"Jenny breastfed my puppies, Brian." said Zack. "Whenever my Mom calls me for some care, I just take good care of her. How can I bond with my puppies, when my Mom needs me?"

"I don't think your Mom will need you this long." said Brian.

"What do you mean?" asked Zack.

"Whenever your Mom has finished her care, you're free to raise your own puppies and be there with them." said Brian.

"Thanks for your fathering advice, Brian." said Zack. "I'll try and do my best."

"I'm gonna go get us some more drinks." said Jenny.

"Okay, Jenny." said Ellie. "But don't bring me any booze though, it might hurt our unborn pups."

"Don't worry, Ellie." said Jenny. "I've heard that Green Tea helps you with your pregnancy."

"That it does, Jenny." said Ellie. "That it does."

"I'll get some Green Tea for you, Ellie." said Jenny, then she walks into the pub to get some more drinks.

The Griffin puppies and the Phillips puppies came and sat at the table feeling exhausted. "You kids seem to feel tired after all of your playtime." said Brian.

"You pups feeling okay?" asked Ellie.

"We're out of breath, Dad." said Dean panting.

"We're puffed out." said Genie.

"We felt so tired, Mom." said Brian Jr..

"Well, looks like you're all **pooped** out to play." said Ellie laughing.

"Very funny, Mom." said Frank.

"You pups seemed so tired." said Zack. "Did you have fun with the Griffins?"

"We sure did, Dad." said Ellie-Jane.

"We're all bummed out after all that playing around." said Steve.

"Well, as long as you pups had fun." said Zack. "I bet you're thirsty, that's why Mom's bringing us some drinks."

"Why would you think that, Dad?" asked Lori.

"Because I asked her for some." he said.

Jenny serves the drinks onto the table. "Okay, I've got us some more drinks." said Jenny. "Dry Martini for Brian, Green Tea for Ellie, Root Beer for us, and water for the pups." The Griffin puppies and the Phillips puppies lap the water in the bowl with their tongues.

"Wow, Jenny." said Brian. "You know us."

"How did you know Brian has his favourite Martini?" asked Ellie.

"He asked me for it." said Jenny shrugging.

"As I said, we're neighbours." said Zack.

"A family of neighbours." said Brian.

"And as long as we're together," said Ellie. "Nothing can ever get between us."

"To the new neighbours." said Brian.

"To the new neighbours." said the two families raising their beverages.

And thus concludes the chapter. The New Griffin family and the Phillips family have their warm welcoming in Dogtown.

_END OF CHAPTER 3_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Road Rage takes place in Chapter 4.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	5. The Race Is On! - Ch4

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 4_

_The Race Is On!_

At the freeway, Vinny and Seabreeze are heading west on Interstate 95 in his Clio.

"Vinny, do you know where Brian is?" asked Seabreeze.

"Of course I do, Seabreeze." replied Vinny. "I've driven there and back since Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Well, at least we'd hope that we'll be there at Brian's first, before Max does." said Seabreeze.

"That's what you think." said Max as the Rolls-Royce drives aside of Vinny's Clio.

"Well, if it isn't Max the Boxer." said Vinny as Seabreeze growls at Max. "You've got a lotta nerve coming onto our side of the road."

"Don't even try and stop us." said Max. "Me and my minions are going to Dogtown first."

"The hell you bloody will!" she said. "**We** are going to Dogtown and to Brian's first, and you three are going back to the dog pound, where you belong!"

"You're not gonna make us go back there!" he said.

"Oh yes we will, Max!" said Vinny.

"Alright, if you want to battle on the road, then the battle's on." said Max.

And so, the race is on as the Red Renault Clio and the Black Rolls-Royce started racing on the freeway. The two cars are racing the setting sun towards West. "I'm gonna get there faster than you!" said Max as the Rolls-Royce accelerates ahead.

"Bullshit!" shouted Vinny slamming his Clio onto the left side of the Rolls-Royce. Seth levels the driving with the steering wheel.

"Oh, a reckless driver, huh?" said Max. "Well, let me show you how a real racer does it!" Seth slams the Rolls-Royce onto the right side of Vinny's Clio.

"Maniaco!" shouted Vinny levelling his Clio.

"Why don't you and your boys go back to Quahog Dog Pound where you came from?!" shouted Seabreeze flipping Max off.

"Max, that race dog just flipped us off!" said Seth.

"Well, a dirty racer as well as a reckless driver, huh?" said Max. "Well, let's see if you can flip this off!" Seth slams into Vinny's Clio again, then Vinny levels his driving.

"You half-horse, White Lab hating, Dobie ganging, troublemaker!" shouted Vinny insulting Max. "When I'm through with you, you're dog meat!" Vinny slams into the Rolls-Royce again. Seth levels his driving.

"Watch where you're drivin'!" shouted Seth. "I had this painted!"

"And I had **this** painted!" shouted Vinny.

The two cars race through Pennsylvania. "You boys just don't give up, don't you?!" shouted Seabreeze.

"We never give up!" shouted Max. "We're determined to get to Dogtown first, faster than you can say your Italian goodbye!"

"Vuoi scommettere?!" shouted Vinny, then he slams into the Rolls-Royce again. Seth levels his driving.

"Italian scum!" shouted Max insulting Vinny. "I won't let you and your pesky girlfriend get to him!"

A blue car slowly passes by and got slammed by the Rolls-Royce and the Clio avoided it, thus the blue car crashed into the ditch.

"That was your fault!" shouted Vinny.

"Yeah, you nearly killed a family of two in that bloody blue car!" shouted Seabreeze.

"Well, if it wasn't for that car, I would've pushed **you** out of the road!" shouted Max.

Vinny narrowed his eyes, gripped his hands tight on the steering wheel and slammed his Clio into the Rolls-Royce, said to Max and his minions "Arrivederci", and pushed it onto the railing making Seth lose control of the steering wheel and the Rolls-Royce swerved, sending Max and his minions screaming, and crashed into the ditch.

"I think we've lost them." said Seabreeze.

"Yeah, that'll be the last we'll see of them." said Vinny. "But we shouldn't worry about them right now, we'll be at Brian and Ellie's first in no time." Seabreeze and Vinny smiled as they drove on crossing the state from Pennsylvania to Ohio.

But what they were unaware, is the Black Rolls-Royce driving behind Vinny's Red Renault Clio. Vinny looked at the rear-view mirror and saw it about to shunt Vinny and Seabreeze out of the road. "Oh shi-" said Vinny before being shunted by the Rolls-Royce, causing his Clio to spin and lose control, sending the two screaming and crashed into the ditch.

Vinny and Seabreeze groaned as they recover from the injury, feeling their heads. Seabreeze opened the door, got out of the Clio and walked up to see the Rolls-Royce driving away into the horizon.

"So long, losers!" shouted Max flipping Seabreeze and Vinny off.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Seabreeze at the top of her lungs. "I WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR BRIAN AND ELLIE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Screw you!" shouted Max, then the Rolls-Royce disappeared into the horizon.

Seabreeze threw the soil in her anger and frustration, then she saw Vinny thumping his fist onto the beeping horn and screaming out few of his Italian swear words, then the airbag deployed on Vinny.

"We were so close, Vincent." said Seabreeze. "We were barely in Ohio."

"I know, what a disaster." said Vinny getting out of the car. "We needed to get to Dogtown and to Brian and Ellie's first, before Max does. But now, thanks to him, my Clio's good as screwed."

"So that means, we can't make it to poor Brian?" she said tearfully.

"We'll still make it, Seabreeze." he said. "I just gotta find some help." Vinny gets his phone out of his pocket and sees the four bars. "At least we still got good reception." he dials on the keypad, his phone rings, and it picks up. "Hello, roadside assistance? Yeah, my car's crashed into the ditch on my way to Dogtown, Ohio. When was this happened? About a minute ago. Who was I driving with? I was driving with Seabreeze Pewterschmidt. The race dog. Where was I? About half a mile past Pennsylvania, on Interstate 95. What make and model is my car? Mine's a Renault Clio 2011 model. The license plate reads 'VINNY'. You will? Okay. Bye." his phone hangs up. "They'll be here in an hour and a half."

"An hour and a half?" she said. "What are we going to do for an hour and a half? Max is already on his way to Dogtown and he's gonna kill Brian."

"Well, there's not much we can do, Seabreeze." he said. "All we gotta do now to pass the time, is watch the cars go by on the freeway."

And so, Seabreeze and Vinny sat on top of his Clio, as they watch the cars drive by on the freeway. For the next hour and a half, Vinny smokes a cigar, while Seabreeze thinks about what happens if they don't warn Brian and Ellie in time, they might think that Brian could be dead, or worse.

Finally, afterwards, the tow truck has arrived towards Vinny and Seabreeze. "Looks like you two are in for a fix." said the tow truck driver.

"How'd you know that?" asked Vinny.

"I've got yer phone call about yer Clio fell in the ditch." said the tow truck driver.

"So you must be working for a recovery." she said.

"I am." he said. "I can take yer car to the garage to have it fixed. Hop in." Vinny and Seabreeze smiled.

In the tow truck, a country music was playing on the radio.

"So who are you by the way?" asked Vinny.

"I'm the one they call Corey." said Corey. "You two got a name?"

"I'm Vinny and she's Seabreeze." said Vinny.

"Must be fine to see you two." said Corey. "Where are ya heading?"

"We're heading to Dogtown." said Seabreeze. "To warn Brian and Ellie Griffin about Max the Boxer."

"Where would they live?" he asked.

"Brian sent me a text." said Vinny. "He said that they live at 25 Shamrock Gardens."

"Shamrock Gardens?" said Corey. "That's where the Griffins live now? Fascinatin'. I'll take you there. Afterwards, I'll take your car to one of the finest repair garages that Dogtown has to offer."

"Thanks, Corey." said Vinny. "Hopefully we'll be at Brian and Ellie's first before Max gets there."

"Max." said Corey. "That ruthless Boxer who tried to kill Brian Griffin?"

"That's the guy." she said. "He escaped from the Dog Pound back in Quahog."

"Quahog did ya say?" he said. "Quahog is a bustling place in Rhode Island. I've heard the latest news about Max's escape, and now, he's going after Brian and his wife."

"Which is why, we gotta get there first." said Vinny.

"I couldn't agree with ya more, buddy." said Corey. "I couldn't agree more." And with that, the tow truck carries Vinny's Clio on their way to Dogtown passing through Columbus.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER 4_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Will Vinny and Seabreeze find Brian fast, before Max? Find out in Chapter 5.

**REMEMBER:** Never drive dangerously on the motorway. Doing so will commit Death By Dangerous Driving.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	6. The Confrontation and The Warning - Ch5

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on The TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 5_

_The Confrontation and The Warning_

In Mayor Kaputski's office, Samson consults a lost puppy. "Mr. Mayor, sir." said the puppy. "I'm lost, and I don't where Mom and Dad are. Can you help me find them?"

"I'm sure the police will find your Mom and Dad." said Samson. "Now run along, little pup. Into the daycare room you go." The puppy leaves the office. "I wonder why that little puppy was lost." Suddenly, Max came in bursting through the doors. "You! How did you get past my bodyguard?"

"Well, he was obviously going to the bathroom." said Max approaching the desk. "Anyway, I've come for Brian Griffin."

"Max the Boxer, I've heard a lot about you!" said Samson. "My daughter and my son-in-law told my family everything about you!"

"Ah, so he has your daughter?" said Max. "In that case, where are they?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that, Max!" said Samson. "It's two policies I stick by with, and that's Mayoral Policy and Family Policy!"

"You don't think I'm family?" said Max.

"Of course not!" said Samson. "You're not meant to fit for our family!"

"Listen, Old Man Kaputski!" said Max.

"That's Mayor Old Man Kaputski, you imbecile!" said Samson.

"I could've had your daughter Ellie, if it weren't for that jerkass Brian Griffin!" said Max.

"You'll be a terrible husband to my daughter!" said Samson. "And an unfit father to my grandpuppies!"

"Oh really?" said Max. "What daughter are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Ellie, you numbskull!" said Samson.

"So you're saying that your daughter Ellie got married?" said Max.

"To Brian, yes!" said Samson. "And not to you, you White Lab hating bastard."

"Enough games, Kaputski!" said Max banging the desk. "Where's Brian Griffin?"

"First of all, that's Mayor Kaputski!" said Samson. "And second, I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Why not?!" asked Max in fury.

"Because that's classified information!" said Samson.

"What the hell do you mean classified?" asked Max.

"I mean, the Mayor refuses to give out residential address to delinquents, like you!" said Samson.

"You think I'm a delinquent?!" said Max.

"You already are a delinquent, Max!" said Samson. "You've been in the pound for almost a year! I honestly don't know how you escaped from it."

"You know I hate getting put down!" said Max. "Now where's Brian Griffin and your daughter?!"

"Never!" said Samson. "You can find my daughter and her husband over my dead body!"

"I suggest you cooperate, Kaputski." said Max.

"That's Mayor Kaputski, and why should I?" said Samson.

"Because it'll be a damn shame, if something happened to your family." said Max. Samson was shocked when Max showed him his family tied up and held hostage by Seth and Rico on the screen.

"You monster!" shouted Samson. "What have you done to my family?!"

"They're safely at home." said Max. "Now tell us where Brian and his family are, and I'll set your family free."

"Do you honestly think that you can get away with tying up my family?!" asked Samson. "My wife, my sons, my two other daughters?!"

"Oh, we wouldn't dream of holding your family hostage." said Max.

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Samson.

"I don't mean you, Kaputski." said Max. "I mean me, Seth and Rico."

"Let me get this straight, Max." said Samson. "You came into my office, interrogating me about my daughter and my son-in-law's whereabouts and you're telling me that Seth and Rico held my family hostage?!"

"They won't be held for long, if you tell me where they are." said Max.

"Now see here, Max!" said Samson slamming his hand on his desk. "I'm currently the Mayor of Dogtown for three years and not a second more, getting money from taxpayers, opening local and memorial parks, erecting a statue to commemorate those who served well in my town, and you expect me to spill the beans about where they live now?! Huh! Fat chance! You won't ever find them!"

"Wait, what's that on your desk?" asked Max. Samson looked at the desk.

"Mind your own business." said Samson.

"Let me see it." said Max.

"No, this is for Mayor's eyes only." said Samson. He and Max tug the paper, but Max tugged so hard, that it slipped off of Samson.

"The town map." said Max reading the map. "And there's Shamrock Gardens. Get ready, Brian Griffin. Max and his minions are coming for you." Max leaves the office.

"This is not looking good for Brian and Ellie's family." said Samson.

The bodyguard came back into the office asking Samson. "Mr. Mayor, what happened? what did I miss?"

"There was this Boxer trespassing into my office, harassing me to tell him where Brian and Ellie are."

"What?" said the bodyguard. "Who was that Boxer?"

"That Boxer was Max." said Samson.

"Would you like to issue the warning to the residents?" asked the bodyguard.

"Please do." said Samson.

o - o - o - o - o

In the New Griffin's house, the New Griffin family are having their dinner, when suddenly, there was a doorbell ringing. "Who the heck is that by the door?" asked Frank.

"I hope this is not Max." said Genie.

"Stay here, kids." said Brian. "I'll get it." Brian gets off the table, walks to the front door and answers it. "Vinny? Seabreeze? What are you two doing here?"

"Brian, we've got bad news." said Vinny.

"What's the bad news?" asked Brian.

"Max has escaped from the pound." said Seabreeze.

"Escaped?" he said. "I thought he was still in the pound."

"I thought that too, brother." said Vinny. "And now that he's gone out, he's after you!"

Brian's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in drama. "Oh… crap." said Brian.

"I thought you'd say that, brother." said Vinny.

"Which is why we have to protect you and your family from him, Brian." she said.

"Protect us?" said Brian.

"From Max?" said Ellie.

"Si, signora." said Vinny. "Max is already on his way to get his revenge."

"So we came here in time to warn you." said Seabreeze.

"Uncle Vinny! Aunt Seabreeze!" said the puppies as they came towards them.

"Did we hear about Max coming to get revenge on our Mom and Dad?" asked Martin.

"I'm afraid so, pups." said Vinny. "He's already on his way."

"Oh, I hate that jerk." said Brian Jr..

"Me too, he's the worst." said Genie.

"We all hate him, sibs." said Frank. "We don't want him around our Mom and Dad."

"We all don't want Max around, Frank." said Seabreeze. "But he's already on his way."

"I feel like I've got a fish tank in my pelvis." said Dean feeling nervous.

"Can't you be brave and hold it, Dean?" asked Mitzi.

"I'm tryin', sis." he said.

"Don't be afraid, chaps and lasses." said Eli. "Max won't be at the house for another 2 hours."

"Or less." said Coco.

"Well, we're not afraid of that lousy Boxer." said Brian Jr..

"What do you mean, Junior?" asked Martin.

"We're growing dogs." said Brian Jr.. "We can take on Max any time. With our growls and barks, there's no way he's gonna get closer to our Mom and Dad."

"And that's how we protect our Mom and Dad, Junior?" asked Sally.

"That's how we're gonna do, Sally." he said.

"Now, now, pups." said Brian. "Let the grown-ups handle him. I know you all hate Max as much as I do, your mother does, and same for your uncle, but I don't want any of you getting hurt by him, okay?"

"Yes, Dad." said the puppies.

"Dad, if by getting hurt, do you mean physically or verbally?" asked Genie.

"Probably both, Genie." said Brian stroking Genie's head. "Probably both."

"Brian, are you sure that they'll be alright?" asked Ellie. "I mean, when Max is around, I just don't want our puppies to get hurt."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Ellie dear." he said.

That is, until next chapter, where it's about to get worse.

_END OF CHAPTER 5_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The battle takes place in Chapter 6. Who will win? Find out next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	7. Battle of The Dogs - Ch6

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 6_

_Battle of the Dogs_

Whereas in the previous chapter, Vinny and Seabreeze decided to crash in at the New Griffin's house until Vinny's Red Renault Clio is repaired, to protect the New Griffin family from Max the Boxer and his Doberman minions, Seth and Rico. And now… On with this chapter.

In the dining room, Brian and Ellie Griffin are talking to Vinny and Seabreeze. "Now let's go through this one more time." said Brian. "You two came into our home."

"To warn you, Brian." said Vinny. "Max is about to come to this house and get you."

"Don't worry, you two." said Ellie. "As long as we have you here, I'm sure that Max won't be here any time soon."

In the puppy room, the puppies are playing with their toys, while Brian Jr. looks out through the window. "Hey Junior," said Frank. "Aren't you gonna play with us?"

"I can't, Frank." said Brian Jr..

"Why not?" asked Sally.

"Because, I'm on the lookout for Max." he said. "I have very watchful eyes."

"You always worry about that stupid Boxer, Junior." said Dean. "Besides, we haven't even heard of him, before we were born."

"How would you be so sure, Dean?" asked Genie.

"Because we were swimming inside Dad's puppy-sack, until we got inside Mom's nest for nine weeks." said Dean.

"Oh, now you're explaining where us puppies come from, Dean." said Frank.

Suddenly, the Black Rolls-Royce parked onto the drive, Brian Jr. saw Max and his minions got out of it, and Brian Jr. growled at him.

"Brian Jr., what's with the growling?" asked Sally.

"He's growling, because Max is here." said Martin. Sally growled at Max as she saw him through the window.

The puppies heard a loud knock, ran towards the front door and growled at Max through the door.

"Oh no." said Ellie hugging Brian. "Max is here again."

"I know, honey." said Brian stroking her. "I know." he then called the puppies. "Don't answer it, kids!"

"They're not gonna hear you, Brian." said Vinny.

"They're trying to keep us from him." said Seabreeze.

"Griffin, I know you're in there!" said Max. "You can't hide in this house forever!"

"Go away, Max!" shouted Brian Jr..

"Yeah, come no further, Max!" shouted Frank.

"You're not getting your paws on our Mom and Dad, Max!" shouted Coco.

"There's no way you can get through this door!" shouted Martin.

"Are you little runts gonna open this door, or are you gonna keep growling at me all day?!" asked Max.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do to you!" shouted Brian Jr.. The puppies kept growling and snarling at Max.

"Brian, he might be dangerous to you." said Ellie. "I'll get the door."

"Wait, Ellie." said Brian. "You might be vulnerable to him. You worry about the pups, I'll get the door."

"You know what, Brian." she said. "We'll both get the door, just to be cautious."

"Okay, dear." he said. "When we get to the door, I'll tell you when to hold my paw."

The two mates walked towards the front door, then Ellie held Brian's paw.

"Dad, wait." said Brian Jr.. "Max is already out there. We're trying to scare him away."

"I know you're tryin', Junior." said Brian. "But I told you that I don't want any of you to get hurt. Please, let the grown-ups handle him."

"But you might get hurt too, Dad." said Martin.

"I know, Martin." said Brian. "Daddy will take care of this."

Ellie opens the door. "Finally you answered." said Max.

"What do you want, Max?" asked Ellie. "Are you wanting to violate me?"

"What? No." he said.

"Because if you are, I'm not in to it." she said folding her arms.

"I'm not here to violate you!" he said.

"Then what?!" she asked gritting her teeth.

"Your husband." he said.

"What?" she said.

"Brian." he said. "I wish to see him."

"You're not laying a single finger of your paw on him, you jerk!" she said. "If you do, then I will have you and your friends neutered!"

"Are you threatening me, sweet cheeks?!" asked Max.

"I thought I told you **not** to call me sweet cheeks!" she shouted slapping Max's face. "And I told you that you and I are over! I'm completely hooked up to Brian and that's gonna stay that way!"

"That liberal is your husband?!" he shouted. "Pitiful!"

"Hey, leave Mom and Dad alone, Max!" shouted Brian Jr..

"Aaww, look at that little puppy." said Max. "You two got busy, you never told me you have a family."

"Well, here they are." said Brian.

"Well, what are you now?!" asked Max.

"Your ex-girlfriend's husband." said Brian. "And the proud Dad to my puppies!"

"Ah, so you're the Dad." said Max. "I'm not jealous of your marriage."

"Of course you're not jealous!" said Brian. "Now leave me, my wife and my puppies alone, or else!"

"I'm not here for your wife or your puppies." said Max. "I'm here for **you**." Brian gulped. "Seth, Rico, take him, **alive**!" Seth and Rico walks a bit closer to the family, until the puppies stopped them.

"Get your grubby paws away from Mom and Dad!" shouted Frank.

"Yeah, paws off!" shouted Mitzi.

"You don't scare us, Max!" shouted Brian Jr.. "Mom and Dad said that you're a big jerk!"

"You little runts think you can stop me?!" shouted Max.

"Hey, don't you use that 'R' word in front of my pups, you short tailed, troublemaker!" shouted Brian.

"What are you gonna do about it, teddy humper?!" asked Max. Ellie gasped and Brian snarls at Max.

"I think Max has made Dad mad." said Genie.

"All because Max called us runts." said Frank.

"I didn't know Dad humped Stewie's teddy bear." said Dean.

Brian snarls aggressively at Max as he turns his face red, rolls up his sleeve and punched Max's muzzle with his fist, giving him a nosebleed.

"Oh crap." said Dean.

"Dad punched Max in the nose." said Sally.

"I guess this is some fight going on around here." said Frank.

"Dean, watch your words." said Ellie. "This isn't the first time you ever said a cuss word."

"I can't help it, if Stewie's a little foul-mouthed, Mom." said Dean.

"Oh sure, blame it on the baby." said Frank sarcastically.

"You made me bleed out my own blood!" shouted Max.

"You're damn right I did!" shouted Brian. "And I'll do it again, if you don't stay the hell away from my family!"

"Oh, you wanna go?!" shouted Max. "You wanna go, pal?!"

"Fine! Let's take this fight outside!" shouted Brian.

"Brian, I don't think you should do this." said Ellie.

"I'll be fine, Ellie." he said. "Just take the kids inside. I don't want them to get hurt."

"No Brian," she said. "I've already lost you once, I can't lose you again!"

"Ellie, I can't lose you to Max!" he argued.

"I know you can't, Brian!" she argued back. "But that doesn't mean that you can take your own life on him!"

"Yes, but we're married!" he argued. "We had to get it on with each other and started our own family! And you expect me to chicken out, like a frickin coward?! Huh?! Do you?!"

"I didn't say you can chicken out, Brian!" she argued. "What else did you want?!"

"I wanted to save our marriage and protect our family against him!" he argued.

"Oh, and you wanted me to stay inside this house and stay with our pups?!" she yelled.

"I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO GET HURT!" he yelled.

"WELL, I DON'T WANT YOU HURT EITHER, BRIAN!" she yelled.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STOP ME!" he yelled.

"I DIDN'T ASK TO STOP YOU!" she yelled. "I'M JUST SAYING THAT I CAN'T LOSE A HUSBAND!"

"I **AM** YOUR HUSBAND, ELLIE!" he yelled. "I ONLY HAVE ONE OPTION! DO WHAT MY DAD DOES, OR GET KILLED LIKE HIM BY A FRICKIN MILK TRUCK!"

"THAT'S TWO OPTIONS!" she yelled.

"OH, THE LADY KNOWS!" he yelled. "THE LADY FREAKIN' KNOWS! ONE QUESTION, DOES A LADY KNOW DOG TRICKS?!"

"YES I DO!" she yelled. "AND WHAT KIND OF ATHEIST, THAT WATCHES PORN, SMOKES POT, EATS MUSHROOMS, AND DATES LIKE ALMOST FIFTY FREAKIN' SINGLE FEMALE HUMANS BEFORE WE EVER FIRST MET, THAT ONLY KNOWS WHAT'S BEST FOR OUR FAMILY?!"

"THE ONLY KIND YOU'LL EVER HAVE!" he yelled.

"OH YOU ARE SUCH A…!" she yelled, then this argument resulted with the two mates barking at each other like a couple of wild dogs.

Vinny and Seabreeze came towards the front door to stop this argument. "Will you two stop SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER THIS INSTANT?!" shouted Vinny and Seabreeze, then the two mates stopped barking.

"What's the matter with you two?! Don't you know how hurt your puppies' feelings are right now?!" shouted Vinny. "While you two yelling and barking at each other like a pack of wolves and bringing up every petty difference from your past, you've upsetted your puppies, the most important things in your entire lives!"

"Are they mad at each other?" asked Martin quivering.

"They won't be for long." whimpered Brian Jr..

"Now listen to us!" shouted Vinny. "You two aren't just dogs, you're also best mates, and that's a beautiful thing!"

"Ellie, don't you see why Brian wanted to fight for you?" said Seabreeze. "It's because he loves you, and as a friend, you should support him!"

"Not only you two are the best couple," he said. "You two are also best friends, and you think about each other all the time, even for your puppies!" The two mates looked sad at each other.

"You're both mad at each other, just because you want the other one to change your mind." she said. "Now quit acting like immature children, and make up."

The two mates began to shed their tears. "Brian, I didn't know we had to act like this." said Ellie. "Before we even met, you've been turned down by sudden rejects, abuse and drinking problems."

"And every time we met, you turn my life around." said Brian. "You're the only dog that enriched our lives, and that makes me… happy."

"And besides, Vinny and Seabreeze are right, our behaviour was awful." she said. "We shouldn't ruin our anniversary next month."

"Alright, dear." he said. "If we can have our anniversary, I promise, no more drugs, and booze's off the table."

"Thank you." she said. "And I promise, that I won't bring up our petty differences, no matter what."

"Alright, cutie pie." he said. The two mates hugged, kissed each other passionately, and shedded their tears. Vinny and Seabreeze smiled, and the puppies wagged their tails.

"I'm sorry I called you a pot smoking, lady datin', smut watching, atheist." she said.

"And I'm sorry I treated you like a slave." he said.

"Hey, enough talk!" shouted Max. "Are we gonna fight, or not?!"

"Yes, we're gonna fight!" shouted Brian.

"Well, hurry up then!" shouted Max.

"Brian, you can go and fight Max." she said. "I'll take care of our puppies."

"Thanks, dear." said Brian, then the two mates kissed each other.

"Go get 'em, tiger." she said.

"I knew you've always believed in me." he said, then he ran outside towards Max.

And so, the battle began as Brian and Max both engaged in combat. They stood on all fours, circling around the front lawn whilst growling at each other, bowed down with their front paws in front of each other preparing to attack, jumped and pounced on each other, and began fighting.

Max punched Brian in the face, Brian punched Max in the face too, Max punched Brian in the chest, Brian kicked Max in the crotch, Max punched Brian's muzzle, Brian punched Max's chest, Max punched Brian's belly, Brian bit Max's arm, Max kicked Brian's crotch, Brian punched Max's throat, and Max held Brian down.

"You're a worthy opponent, Brian!" said Max. "But there's no way you can get out of this."

"Get your paws off of my big brother!" shouted Vinny as he ran towards them.

"Seth, Rico, stop him!" shouted Max. Seth and Rico tackled Vinny, then Seabreeze rammed the two Dobies off of Vinny.

"I may be a race dog, but I am one fighting Greyhound." said Seabreeze.

"Care to join the fight?" asked Vinny.

"With pleasure." she said. Vinny takes on Seth, and Seabreeze takes on Rico.

Brian kicked Max in the crotch and shoved him off getting up, grabbed his chest and punched his face several times with his arm.

Vinny tackled Seth and punched Seth's face a few times with his arm, Seth bites Vinny's arm, Vinny kicked Seth in the crotch and tackled him.

"Go, Dad!" cheered Brian Jr..

"Kick his butt, Uncle Vinny!" rooted Mitzi.

"I honestly don't understand why you pups are enjoying this." said Ellie.

"We all know that Dad, Uncle Vinny and Aunt Seabreeze are gonna kick Max and his minions' butts." said Coco.

Seabreeze growls at Rico. "Easy, race dog." said Rico. "You know, I don't hit girls."

"You're damn right you don't." said Seabreeze, then she tackled Rico. "This will teach you to mess with Vincent." she bites Rico's neck.

"Ow, bitch!" exclaimed Rico.

"Rico, don't take that from a girl!" said Max.

"Shut up!" shouted Brian, then he kneed Max's crotch.

"Oh, now you're gonna pay!" shouted Max, then he tackled Brian on the grass. Brian threw Max backwards towards the house.

"Pups, look out!" exclaimed Ellie, then she quickly shuts the door, then Max crashed onto the door. Brian kicked Max's head.

Seth ran towards Vinny, then Vinny punched Seth's face, grabbed him by the neck and punched his face again at least a few times, before Seth bites Vinny's wrist, then Vinny kicks Seth's chest.

Seabreeze and Rico clashed into each other, spun around, and Rico threw Seabreeze towards the house, then she crashed onto the walls.

Max constricted Brian around his neck, until Brian bites Max's arm, knuckled Max's face and kicked him between his waist and his crotch.

Seth ran around the yard, while Vinny sat on Seth's back gripping on his collar, thumping his head, until Seth made a sharp turn, throwing Vinny towards the fence, crashed onto it head first, landed onto the lawn and saw cigars circling around his head.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." said Frank through the window.

"Poor Uncle Vinny didn't see that comin'." said Dean.

"And poor Aunt Seabreeze just got knocked out." said Genie.

"At least Dad's kicking Max's butt." said Brian Jr..

Brian held Max down, then he punches Max's face several times, until Max kicked Brian's crotch, threw him off and onto the grass. Brian tried to get up, but Seth and Rico piled on Brian.

"Brian!" cried Ellie.

"Dad!" cried the puppies.

"They've got me, Ellie!" said Brian struggling to get up. "Can't get these jerks off of me!"

Max laughs maniacally. "You fool!" said Max. "Did you honestly think that you can protect your family from me?! I didn't think so! Take him away, boys!" Seth and Rico carried Brian to the Black Rolls-Royce, opened the trunk, threw Brian in the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Let me out! Let me **out**!" shouted Brian banging the trunk door. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Somewhere your family will never find you!" said Max. "Seth, Rico, into the car!" The two minions entered the car.

Ellie ran to Brian that he's inside the Rolls-Royce. "No, Brian!" whimpered Ellie. "I can't give birth without you!"

"Get me out of here, Ellie!" shouted Brian. "Get me **out**!"

Max walked to Ellie. "It's no use, sweet cheeks." said Max. "Brian won't be bothering you ever again."

Ellie's sadness turned into anger. "Max, you heartless... bastard!" snapped Ellie. "You've ruined our anniversary! This is why my Dad doesn't want you here anyway!"

"Your anniversary?!" he shouted. "I could've married you, if it wasn't for Brian!"

"You'll be the worst husband ever, Max!" she shouted. "And a horrible father to my puppies! And besides, I saw Brian first, not you!"

"Bitch, you need to mellow out!" he shouted. "You sabotaged our breeding program, because of your relationship with Brian!"

"Listen here, Max the Boxer!" she said. "I am not your bitch, I'll be no-one else's bitch, except Brian! You know why? Because I've married him, so I'm his own bitch! I'm already pregnant with more of mine and Brian's puppies, not yours! So why don't you go find your own bitch and hump her, instead of me! You know what, I don't wanna see your sorry ass anymore, so do my Dad a favour and get the hell out of my life, you stupid, horrible, cheating, short-tailed, troublemaking Boxer!" Ellie breathes angrily at Max.

"Alright Ellie, if this is how you want it to be, then fine, I'm going!" he said. "But there's something I have to say to you! I hate you, I hate your puppies, I hate your brother-in-law, I hate your Dad, I hate your family, and most importantly, I hate your husband! You don't deserve to have my puppies, you don't deserve to fit in to my family, and you don't deserve to be in my relationship, ever! As you said, this relationship is over! I'm done with you! No wonder you're Brian's bitch, that's why you've married him in the first place!" Max walked towards the Rolls-Royce. "And by the way, good luck giving birth, and to your anniversary without him!" Max gets into the Rolls-Royce, the engine starts and drives on.

The puppies ran outside the house and barked at Max to 'back off'.

"Where's Max taking Dad, Mom?" asked Sally.

"I don't know where your Dad's gone." said Ellie tearfully. "He might not come back."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Brian, before the Rolls-Royce disappeared into the horizon.

"Daaaaaaaad!" cried Brian Jr. bursting into tears. "No, no, Dad!"

"We'll be okay, Junior." said Sally.

"How can I be okay, when Dad's gone?" he cried. "That stupid Boxer took our Dad, and now we'll never see him again!" he covered his crying eyes.

"Oh no, Junior." said Ellie carrying Brian Jr. in her arms. "My poor little puppy." she strokes her son's furred back. "Mommy's here, son. Don't cry, Junior, Mommy loves you. Mommy loves you."

Vinny and Seabreeze groaned as they recovered from their pain. "What happened?" asked Seabreeze.

"Did we win, Brian?" asked Vinny.

"I'm sorry, Vinny." said Ellie. "Brian's gone. He's been… Dognapped." Brian Jr. cried harder onto his Mum's chest and Ellie patted Brian Jr.'s back. Vinny comforted Ellie and Brian Jr. as he hugged them. The puppies shedded their tears, Coco snivelled and wiped his tears.

And so, it was a terrible ending to this battle, with Brian gone, the family are in for a bitter suffering.

_END OF CHAPTER 6_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know this ending uspets some of you Brian X Ellie shippers, but we all know who's to blame, don't you? Find out in Chapter 7.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	8. I Blame Glenn Quagmire - Ch7

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 7_

_I Blame Glenn Quagmire_

On TV, the news has been reported with the newscasters. "Good afternoon, Quahog." said Tom Tucker. "I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Joyce Kinney." said Joyce Kinney.

"Our latest top story," he said reporting. "Brian Horace Griffin, author of Wish It, Want It, Do It, has been dognapped yesterday evening in Dogtown, Ohio."

"That's right, Tom." she said. "Friends and families of Brian Griffin were utterly devastated as he was bound to be held prisoner by Pound escapee and Dog Show runner-up Max the Boxer, after he escaped from the dog pound about a week ago."

"We now go to Ollie Williams for the result of Brian's dognapping." he said. "How did it make you feel, Ollie?"

"Very sad!" shouted Ollie Williams, then he wipes his tears.

"Thanks Ollie." said Tom. "And now, let's continue the story."

o - o - o - o - o

One day in Spooner Street, Glenn Quagmire walked to the Griffin's house and knocked on the front door. "It's open!" called Peter. Glenn opened the door and came inside.

"Hey Peter," said Glenn. "Me and the gang are about to go fishing. I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Glenn, we need to talk." said Peter.

"Sure, Peter." said Glenn, then he sits down on the sofa next to Peter. "What is it you want to talk about?" Peter takes a deep breath.

"Quagmire, do you know why Brian was dognapped?" asked Peter.

"No, why?" said Glenn shrugging.

"Do you?" said Peter. "Do you know that you're the cause of his dognapping?"

"How am I the cause?" asked Glenn.

"Because you told Max everything about Brian!" said Peter. "Then, he went to Dogtown to get his revenge and he dognapped Brian! And now he's gone, he's all gone, his family's ruined, and it's all thanks to you!"

"You're being ridiculous, Peter." said Glenn. "I saved your family, and this is what I get? How could you put the blame on your best friend?"

"My friends do not rat out on Brian, Quagmire." said Peter. "Everything would've went fine, if you had to come in here and beat the living crap out of Max and the Dobermans."

"Would you think I would?" asked Glenn. "My beatings only work against Brian."

Peter gasped. "You were beating Brian up, weren't you?" said Peter. "No wonder Brian hates you. You've been very abusive to Brian."

"Exactly how am I abusive?" asked Glenn.

"Well, let's date back to 1999, Quagmire." said Peter. "In the theatre, you've abusively told Brian to shut up, after he got the lead in Lois's play."

"I would've got the lead, if it weren't for him." said Glenn.

"He got the voice, Quagmire, you know that." said Peter. "2005, you threw a fit, after Brian won The Bachelorette."

"Well, it's not my fault Mittens was such a stupid cat." said Glenn.

"That gave you no right to be jealous of Brian." said Peter. "2009, you've called Brian a bimbo dating, liberal, pretentious, atheist, child abandoning, college failing bore."

"He didn't give me a chance to like him." said Glenn.

"Also, you've beaten him up in our home, and destroyed our telephone." said Peter. "We had to get a new one, because of you."

"He had sex with my dad." said Glenn.

"Still, you know better than that, Quagmire." said Peter. "2011, you stole Jillian."

"He stole Cheryl Tiegs." said Glenn.

"That was, after you forced him to hook up a fat chick and threatened to give him an 'F'." said Peter. "That wasn't teaching love."

"What do you think he was supposed to do, Peter?" asked Glenn. "He had it coming."

"And then you ran him over." said Peter.

"He started that fight, Peter." said Glenn. "He's a jerk."

"Well, aren't you a jerk to him too sometimes?" asked Peter.

"What else?" asked Glenn.

"You told him no-one cares." said Peter. "Well, I care. You should know that. 2014, you smashed Brian's teeth."

"He sold me that crappy condo." said Glenn.

"That doesn't excuse you to destroy his mouth." said Peter. "And December 2017 which is just minor, you flipped him off, while he's in the apartment."

"It's not my fault Brian got hated." said Glenn. "And besides, he spied on me."

"You should let go of that, Quagmire." said Peter. "Those were months ago. But then, the breaking point was when you sneaked into Brian and Ellie's breeding program, with that sex pass you made up, that's why you made Brian chicken out."

"I kinda got the idea instead of the suite." said Glenn.

"You shouldn't have snooped in, Quagmire." said Peter. "And just recently, you had Max involved in dognapping Brian, and he's gone, and it's all, your, fault. All your fault!" Quagmire dropped his jaw and widened his eyes. "Huh, that's what I thought." Peter walks to the door to the kitchen. "You know what, Quagmire, I used to feel bad for you, after Brian did something bad to you, but now, I understand why he did something bad to you. Now do yourself a favour, and never talk to me again."

Glenn's face turned to stern. "Fine, Peter." said Glenn. "If you don't wanna come fishing with me, I'm going. And don't bother calling me."

"Well, don't bother calling me!" said Peter.

"I never wanna see your face again!" said Glenn.

"I never wanna see your stupid face again!" said Peter. "Now get out of this house!"

"I'm leaving!" said Glenn. "Nyah!"

"Nyah!" shouted Peter.

"Nyah!" shouted Glenn.

"Nyah!" shouted Peter again.

"Nyah!" shouted Glenn again, then he slammed the door.

"Nyah!" shouted Peter again and again.

Peter received a text message from Glenn saying "Nyah!".

Peter replied back saying "Nyah!".

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, Peter and Lois are in bed. "Peter, it seemed that Glenn Quagmire didn't want to talk to you." said Lois. "What happened?"

"Brian got dognapped because of him, Lois." said Peter. "His whole family is screwed."

"I blame Glenn too, Peter." she said. "But that doesn't make him a bad guy."

"He ruined Brian's life." he said. "And his new family."

"The New Griffins?" she said.

"Yes, Lois. The New Griffins." he said.

"Oh, Peter." she said hugging him. "I might be worried about Brian, he might die in some prison place or somethin'."

"I'm worried too, Lois." he said. "He'll die in that prison. If he dies in there, then his wife will die, and if his wife dies, their unborns will die with her."

"She's pregnant?" she said.

"With more of his puppies." he said.

And with Peter blaming Glenn Quagmire for everything he did to Brian Griffin, the New Griffins will soon be doomed to despair.

_END OF CHAPTER 7_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 8 is coming soon.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	9. Have You Seen This Dog? - Ch8

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 8_

_Have You Seen This Dog?_

One day, in Downtown Dogtown, Ellie Griffin puts up missing posters of Brian around town, along with Vinny helping her. "I honestly don't know how people would get in touch with you if they find Brian, signora." said Vinny.

"I can't live without my husband, Vinny." said Ellie. "Now that he's gone, so I thought these posters might help."

"Fine by me, if you think these'll help." he said.

Suddenly, a dog walks by. "Excuse me sir, have you seen my husband?" she asked offering the dog a poster. "He's been gone for days."

"Brian Griffin?" said the dog reading the poster. "Haven't seen him."

"Alright, give me a call, when you found him, okay?" she asked.

"Okay." he said.

"He hasn't seen him." she said.

"Did you give him the poster?" asked Vinny.

"Yes." she said putting the poster onto the wall. "He'll might know who Brian is, what he looks like and he'll be in touch, when he finds him. I wonder why Max took Brian."

"Maybe he's been dognapped." he said.

"Dognapped?" she said.

"Yeah." he said.

"We better ask the police where Brian's gone." she said.

"Yeah, let's go." he said.

At Dogtown Police Station, Ellie hands the poster to the chief Bulldog. "Chief Saunders, my husband Brian's gone for days." she said. "Have you seen him?" Chief Saunders looks at the poster.

"Mrs. Griffin, we're trying our very best to locate your husband's whereabouts." said Chief Saunders. "If we ever see Brian, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, chief." she said. "I know I can count on you."

"I'm sure you will." he said.

Back outside, Ellie and Vinny continued spreading posters around town. "Cheer up, E." said Vinny. "I'm sure your husband will be back anytime soon."

"What's the point, Vinny?" she asked. "Now that Brian's gone, we'll never see him again."

"He'll be back, E." he said. "He'll be back."

One of the posters flew into the wind, and lands on the pavement. Seabreeze picked up the poster, ponders, puts it in her pocket and walks on.

o - o - o - o - o

In Mayor Kaputski's office, Ellie hands Samson the poster. "This is why I'm looking for Brian, Dad." she said. "He's been gone for days."

"Well you see, my daughter." said Samson. "Brian has been…" he gulped. "Dognapped." Ellie and Vinny gasped.

"Dognapped?" she said.

"Yes, dognapped." he said. "I'm afraid that Max took him alive."

"Oh, Dad, why didn't you stop him?" she asked.

"I tried to stop him from dognapping Brian, but he's too strong for me, my daughter." he said.

"I know, but you're the Mayor, Dad." she said. "Aren't you gonna put Max on Dogtown's Most Wanted?"

"I'll see what I can do, Eleanor." he said. "I have taxes to collect, mortgages to give out, bills to write and funds to invest."

"So this involves…" she said.

"Paperwork, yes." he said. "But don't worry, we'll be looking for your husband as soon as possible. Somewhere outside Dogtown, around Ohio, but I cannot go any further than Ohio."

"Thank you, Dad." she said.

"My pleasure." he said. "Come and give your Dad some sugar." Ellie hugs her Dad.

"Mayor Kaputski," said the officer dog. "We've looked everywhere in Dogtown, and it seems that there is no sign of Brian Griffin."

"File all missing reports to all of police stations in and around Ohio." said Samson. "Brian Griffin must be found."

"We'll have every available man in Ohio put on the immediate search for Brian Griffin, Mayor Kaputski." said the officer.

"Oh no, Dad." she said whimpering. "Brian's out there somewhere, lost, hungry and homeless. I don't want him to die, Dad. If he dies alone, then I'll die, and if I die, my unborns will die with me."

"Don't worry, Eleanor." said Samson stroking her back. "You won't die, I promise."

"Mr. Ellie's Dad, I don't think Brian's lost." said Vinny.

"What do you mean, Vincent?" asked Samson.

"I mean, Brian's been dognapped." said Vinny.

"Is it all true?" asked Samson.

"Yes Dad, it's all true." she said snivelling. "Max took him. My puppies are crying. Our anniversary is ruined."

"There, there, pumpkin." he said. "We'll find him. I'm sure you won't miss your first anniversary with your husband."

"You will?" she asked.

"Sure we will." he said.

"Thanks, Dad." she said. "You're my lifesaving father."

"Any time, sweet pea." he said.

o - o - o - o - o

Later this evening, at the Kaputski house, the Kaputski family, Ellie and Vinny are having roast vegan beef, mash potato, mixed veggies and gravy for their Sunday dinner. "Are you feeling okay, sis?" asked Fidget.

"Not too good, Fidget." said Ellie. "My Brian's gone. He's been dognapped."

"Let me guess, Max took him?" asked Ariel.

"Yes, he did take him, Ariel." said Ellie.

"That jerk face is gonna get what's coming to him." said Ariel.

"Yeah, his minions tied us up." said Jane.

"That is so not cool." said DJ.

"Now, now, children." said Margaret. "Ellie's having a hard time without Brian."

"My puppies are having a hard time too, Mom." said Ellie. "They miss their Dad so much, they cried."

"I know Brian means a lot to you and your puppies, my sweet Ellie." said Margaret. "But this is dinner, so this might cheer you up."

"At least it can't get any worse." said Fidget.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, as Mickey answers it. "Can I help you officer?" asked Mickey.

"Are you the son of the Mayor?" asked the officer.

"I am." said Mickey.

"I'd like to speak to your father." said the officer.

"Sure, he's at the dining table." said Mickey.

"Thank you, son." said the officer, then Mickey leads the officer to the dining room.

"Hello, officer." said Samson. "Any reports on Brian Griffin?"

"Mayor Kaputski, we've got bad news." said the officer. Ellie gasped.

"What's the bad news, officer?" asked Samson.

"We looked everywhere around Ohio," said the officer. "And it seems that there's still no sign of Brian Griffin. I'm afraid we're gonna have to call off the search. I'm sorry, Mayor Kaputski."

Ellie trembled in sadness as her eyes filled with tears, then she dashed upstairs to one of the bedrooms, bursting into tears.

"I stand corrected." said Fidget.

"I'll go talk to her." said Vinny getting off the table.

"I think we should give Ellie a few minutes to cool off." said Samson.

"I think talking will make her feel better, Mr. Ellie's Dad." said Vinny.

"Samson's the name, Vincent." said Samson.

"I'll be more happy to call you Sam." said Vinny, then he walks upstairs.

"Where do you think our daughter Ellie was crying, Samson?" asked Margaret.

"I believe that she's crying in the Guest Room." said Samson, the family looked at him suddenly. "We do have a Guest Room in this house."

In the Guest Bedroom, Ellie cries facedown on the bed, when Vinny enters and sat on the bed next to her.

"Ellie? What's with the waterworks?" asked Vinny.

"My husband's gone, Vinny." sobbed Ellie covering her eyes with a pillow. "Who's gonna rub my belly, when he's gone?"

"Come on, signora, quit cryin'." he said stroking her back. "You're gonna get the pillow wrinkled. What's the matter?"

"Fine." she said. "Do you want to know what's the matter? **Max's** the matter! Nobody in this town has ever heard of Brian being dognapped! Well I have! I'll never forget Brian! He was my husband. You're not supposed to lose your husband at my age… You're not supposed to lose him ever! And besides, I'm already pregnant with more of mine and his pups! If we don't do something about him, I'm gonna die soon. And if I die, then… my unborn pups will die with me!"

"Look, E, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but somebody might find your husband." he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because… Seabreeze might've found a friend." he said.

"Really, who?" she asked.

"She said to me that she has a friend, who can track Brian down, even following burnin' rubber." he said.

"That's great, but who?" she asked.

"A friend, who's known as the scouter." he said.

"A scouter?" she said. "You mean like…"

"Si, signora." he said. "He scouts around many places, takes some recon photos, gets exact information about wherever whom is."

"So the scouter checks the place out, takes pictures, and writes down information…" she said pondering, then she realised. "The scouter's gonna find Brian?"

"He'll find him, signora." he said. "He'll find him."

"You know what, Vinny?" she said wiping her tears. "I'm starting to think that, Brian may be saved. I might actually feel relieved, when he found Brian."

"Bring it in, E." he said gesturing. "Bring it in." Vinny gives Ellie a hug. As they hug, their tails wag.

"Vinny, now that we made up as in-laws, maybe you can answer me something." she said. "When do you think Brian might be back?"

"Soon, E." he said stroking her hair. "Soon. Anyway, it's getting late. Why don't we head back to your place and call it a night?"

"Sure, Vinny." she said. "Seabreeze will have my puppies tucked in by the time we get home." The two in-laws prepared to say goodbye to the Kaputskis, then they head on home to the puppies.

_END OF CHAPTER 8_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Where do you think Brian has gone? Find out in the Cliffhanger.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful , for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	10. Where's Brian? - Cliffhanger

**Brian & Ellie 3: The Boxer Bites Back**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "When Families Unite"_

_Part 1 of "Brian Gets Dognapped"_

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER_

_Where's Brian?_

In the Griffin's house in Quahog, Stewie says a prayer in his bedroom. "Dear Lord, my name is Stewie Griffin. I know Brian and I don't get along that well, but that doesn't mean we hate each other. He and I are still best friends, even though he's already married to Ellie, and had nine children. So I'm asking you this, lord. Please bring Brian back into his family. He misses them. Ellie needs Brian more than he needs her. Amen." Lois comes in and tucks Stewie in.

"Goodnight, Stewie." said Lois, then she kisses him on his head, and leaves him to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile in the New Griffin's house, Vinny and Ellie Griffin are laid in bed. "Vinny, I can't sleep." said Ellie. "I'm already worried about Brian."

"I know this is unusual, signora." said Vinny. "But since I crashed here until my Clio gets fixed, maybe I could sleep with you, until your husband gets back."

"I can't do that, Vinny." she said. "Brian might flip out, if he finds out that I'm sleeping with another dog, or worse, he might file for a divorce."

"You're not gonna get a divorce, E." he said comforting her. "Just because I'm sleeping with you, doesn't mean I can have rapporto with you."

"Maybe you're right, V." she said. "This will be temporary, until Brian gets home."

"He can't come back home." said Seabreeze.

"Seabreeze? What are you doing here?" asked Ellie.

"Brian was dognapped." said Seabreeze. "Max took him alive."

"Where did Max take him to?" he asked.

"We might not know this," she said. "But I've found a friend who can help us. He said that he might be imprisoned."

"Where's Brian imprisoned?" asked Ellie.

"In one of the abandoned castles, that was used as a prison camp." said Seabreeze. "A few days South. By trail."

Ellie gasped. "Brian." she said in realisation.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile, in the abandoned castle, which is now Max's prison camp, somewhere south of Ohio, Brian Griffin was escorted by Max and his minions. "You won't get away with this, Max!" said Brian. "My wife and I are having our anniversary next month, and you're not gonna ruin it!"

"Oh, won't I?" said Max. "Well, I hope you'll celebrate your anniversary…" Max opened the cell door and the minions throw Brian in. "In a prison cell!" Max laughs maniacally as he slams the door shut.

Brian looks around the cell, then he sees a cellmate.

"Hey, bud." said the cellmate. "What are you in for?"

"I was dognapped." said Brian. "What do you think?"

"Victims of dognapping." said the cellmate. "Were you from the family?"

"I was." said Brian. "I miss my wife and I miss my puppies."

"I miss my family too." said the cellmate. "And you know what's worse, I might get fixed any time tomorrow."

Brian gasped in horror, then he ran towards the window held both the bars and screamed out at the top of his lungs. "SAVE ME, ELLIE!"

With Brian Griffin imprisoned, he was separated from his family, and alas, he will be doomed to be neutered for all time.

_To Be Continued  
...In "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Will Brian really get neutered? Can our canine heroes save him, before it's too late? Find out next story.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


End file.
